


Jahrmarkt

by BigLeoSis



Series: Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction Adventskalender, Fluff, Friendship to Love, M/M, Secret Lovers, moving in
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Jahrmarkt

**15 | Jahrmarkt**

Es war eine Art Traditon, dass sie sich jedes Jahr am 15. Dezember in London trafen und einen der vielen Märkte in der Stadt besuchten.  
Sie schlenderten an den Buden vorbei und betrachteten die Auslagen der Händler.  
Sirius war für solche Dinge ziemlich leicht zu haben und unterhielt sich mit den Ausstellern und Verkäufern, während Remus sich lieber ein wenig im Hintergrund hielt.  
Er mochte es sehr, die Zeit mit Sirius zu verbringen und es gab ihm einen gewissen Halt in dieser unruhigen Zeit. Gut, noch unruhigeren Zeit, denn für ihn war sie es ja schon alle vier Wochen von Haus aus.

„Lass uns einen Glühwein trinken gehen,“ meinte Sirius, als er wieder neben ihn trat.

„Du weißt, dass ich keinen Alkohol trinke,“ bemerkte Remus trocken.

Er konnte Sirius Augenrollen förmlich fühlen. „Wie hältst du das nur aus? Dieses 'gesunde' Leben kann doch auch nicht gut sein. Schau dich nur an! Du bist dürrer als je zuvor. Und blass! Hast du dich eigentlich in den letzten Wochen mal im Spiegel angeschaut?“

„Wie charmant,“ antwortete Remus und machte sich auf den Weg zu einem der Glühweinstände.

„Nein Remus, ernsthaft! Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich! Isst du genug? Bekommst du genug Schlaf? Ruhst du dich genügend aus??“

Remus konnte ein Seufzen nicht zurückhalten. „Man könnte glatt meinen, du wärst meine Mutter. Wenn du dir solche Sorgen um mich machst, Sirius Black, dann kannst du ja gerne bei mir einziehen und mich 24/7 umsorgen, damit es mir ja an nichts mangelt.“

Remus ging noch ein paar Schritte, bis er bemerkte, dass Sirius stehen geblieben war. Verwundert drehte er sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen um, der ihn ansah, als hätte er den Mond aufgehangen.

„Was? Was ist?“ frage Remus.

„Meinst du das ernst?“ fragte Sirius leise und kam einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu.

„Meine ich was ernst?“

„Das ich bei dir einziehen soll? Remus … das … wir haben noch nie darüber gesprochen!“

In der Tat. Das hatten sie nie.  
Und eigentlich hatte Remus das nur gesagt, um Sirius zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Doch wenn er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, war es nicht das erste Mal, dass ihn dieser Gedanke beschäftigte.   
Sirius war sein bester Freund … er war sein fester Freund, sein Partner, sein Liebhaber.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Wohnung ist groß genug für uns Beide. Warum also nicht? Und du könntest wirklich darauf achten, dass es mir gut geht.“

Sirius überbrückte nun den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und vergrub seine Hand in Remus Haaren, ehe er ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.  
Remus erwiderte den Kuss nur zu gern und schenkte Sirius ein zartes Lächeln, als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten.

„Ich … ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll,“ meinte Sirius.

„Ich denke 'Ja' wäre ein guter Anfang,“ antwortete Remus lachend.


End file.
